


赶紧睡吧

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 公元前3019年，克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔还是没学会到底怎么像人类一样睡觉。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	赶紧睡吧

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sleep, and Ineffable Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670822) by [Mionemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionemrys/pseuds/Mionemrys)

“来，闭上眼睛，找个舒服的姿势，身体放松，呼吸放慢。”克鲁利睁着一双黄澄澄的大灯泡子对亚茨拉菲尔说，“我数三二一，我们就睡觉。”

亚茨拉菲尔点头，眼睛睁得很圆，充满期待。

然后蛇数道：“三、二、一。”

他们一起闭上眼睛。

四周一片寂静。

草地松软，月光透过树梢，远处有断断续续的鸟鸣，蘑菇从土里悄悄冒出头。他们躺在一棵茂盛的苹果树下面。

灌木丛里时不时传来轻响，是兔子和松鼠在聊天。

大概过了两分钟，克鲁利再次睁开眼：“你睡着了吗，天使？”

“没有。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。

公元前3019年，克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔还是没学会到底怎么像人类一样睡觉。

在初到人世的那段日子里，天使和恶魔都不大理解人类那些奇奇怪怪的举动——他们要吃东西，要喝水，要休息，要睡觉。而这些东西对超自然造物来说，全都不是必须的。

只要他们想，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利可以永远不睡觉，或者永远不吃不喝。天使或者恶魔都可以活得超然物外、不食人间烟火，跟这种被称为“人类”的生物彻底划清界限。

克鲁利吃进肚子里的第一样东西是一颗苹果——其实就是伊甸园里那棵树上的苹果。他看夏娃咬了一口苹果，露出相当满意的表情，觉得这玩意儿味道应该不错，决定尝尝看。

下嘴之前克鲁利犹豫了一会儿，毕竟他知道这东西不能乱吃。但是无所谓，反正他都已经堕落了，是个恶魔了，就算再做出什么坏事儿来也没法再堕落第二次。何况恶魔本来就应该做坏事儿。于是这条蛇摘下一颗特别大、特别红、特别漂亮的苹果，张大嘴在上面咬了特别大的一口、

青脆爽口，甜美多汁，味道好极了。

克鲁利明白人类为什么要吃东西了，因为吃东西让人快乐。

在那之后的很多年里，他们游荡在人间，克鲁利孜孜不倦地诱惑亚茨拉菲尔，诱惑天使吃东西。

恶魔站在果林里，冲着果树们凶神恶煞地吼叫，于是果实争先恐后地从树梢上冒出来——它们被吓得够呛，根本顾不上现在还没到秋天，结出来的反季节果实特别饱满多汁，甜得赛过蜂蜜。

克鲁利很满意。然后他会用自己的黑袍子兜着这些水果来到亚茨拉菲尔面前，笑着问：“天使，你真的不尝尝吗？”

问完这个问题之后，恶魔会坐在草地上，随便捡起一颗什么水果，故意在天使面前把爽脆果肉咬得咔嚓咔嚓响。然后发出浮夸的赞叹，或者特别满足地眯起眼睛。

亚茨拉菲尔一开始根本不想理他，他对这条蛇说：“不了，谢谢。天使不吃东西。”

后来他觉得克鲁利有点烦，于是说：“你能吃得安静一点吗？”

再后来，清甜果香和这条蛇的诱惑开始见效了，亚茨拉菲尔转头面向克鲁利：“天啊，求你了，去别的地方吃吧。”

过了一段时间，当克鲁利吃掉最后一颗葡萄的时候，天使问他：“... …吃东西是什么感觉？”

最后，这没能经住诱惑的天使懊恼又快乐地向蛇走来，边走边说：“给我个水果，我想尝尝。天啊，真没想到——”

克鲁利笑得灿烂至极。

在某片可爱的果林边，天使亚茨拉菲尔第一次体会到“进食”这一举动的美妙与迷人之处，那感受让人沉迷。从此他喜欢上了吃东西，并很快就变得比克鲁利还要精于此道。“进食”在天使心中逐渐变成了一件非常快乐、重要，乃至神圣的事情。

在那之后的几百年时间里，克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔行走在人世间，一件件去尝试人类生活中琐碎平凡但让人快乐的事情，并称之为“享受生活”。

一开始是吃东西，然后是烟草和酒，以及洗澡这件非常舒服的事情。

但他们始终学不会一件事——睡觉。

他们不知道该怎么睡觉。

“人类说睡觉特别舒服。”克鲁利把眼睛睁得溜圆，“他们说美美地睡一晚上之后，你第二天醒来，会感觉脱胎换骨、如获新生。”

亚茨拉菲尔对他所描绘的这种感觉充满了期待和向往。他坐在恶魔对面，向前凑了凑：“怎么睡觉？教我。”

克鲁利耸耸肩：“我也不会，我还在学。”

天使有点失望。

蛇立刻补充道：“但我听人类说，他们在从事大量体力劳动之后会觉得很累，然后就会睡觉。”

那段时间天使和恶魔都没什么工作要做。为了体会一下睡觉到底是什么感觉，他们在那个下午来到临近的村庄，主动为村民们分担工作。他们帮牧羊人放羊、帮助农人将水果摘下来放到篮子里，然后将一篮一篮的新鲜水果背到农人家中。

路上两个人没忍住，偷吃了几个果子。

然后他们帮人类修补屋顶和篱笆——没用奇迹、亲力亲为，克鲁利发现自己特别擅长这种爬上爬下考验肢体灵活性的工作。

最后亚茨拉菲尔甚至还帮那家人做了顿饭，天使将自己对食物的热爱与要求发挥得淋漓尽致，菜肴非常可口，他们和人类一同享用美好晚餐。

一整天的劳作结束之后，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利确实感觉有点累。就一丁点。

他们躺在一堆干爽蓬松的稻草上仰头看着星星，充满期待地等待睡眠降临，结果却发现疲劳感正飞快从身体里溜走——超自然生命体的自我恢复能力相当惊人。

一个小时之后，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利依旧并排躺在那，毫无睡意，相当绝望。

“这个办法大概不凑效，得换一个。”天使说。

恶魔点了点头。

后来某一天，克鲁利提着他的黑袍子一路从山坡上小跑下来，兴高采烈地告诉亚茨拉菲尔他知道怎么睡觉了。天使那时候正在一棵树下跟松鼠聊天，松鼠告诉他这附近有一条蛇，黑背红肚皮，看起来特别邪恶，还喜欢偷吃它的坚果，如果见到了一定要小心。

亚茨拉菲尔点点头说，谢谢，我会的，然后问面前这条“特别邪恶”的蛇：“你说什么？”

“我知道怎么睡觉了！”克鲁利跑得有点喘，红头发乱成一团，“牧羊人告诉我，他有时候也会失眠——就是睡不着的意思——然后他就数羊。”

亚茨拉菲尔“哦”了一声，若有所思。数羊。听着怪有意思的。

“就是，你如果睡不着，就躺在那、闭上眼睛，然后想象有一群羊从面前走过。”克鲁利指了指远处的羊群，“就那种羊。然后你就开始数，一只两只，三只四只。牧羊人说他数到一百只左右的时候就能睡着了。”

然后恶魔捋了一把自己的红头发，笑得很灿烂：“听听，多神奇啊！我们试试吧。”

亚茨拉菲尔欣然同意。

那天晚上他们依旧并排躺在干燥蓬松的稻草堆上，找了个舒服的姿势调整好心情。

“我们是一起数，还是各数各的。”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“各数各的吧，别发出声音，在心里默默数就好了。”克鲁利回答。

于是他们闭上眼睛，开始数羊。

第一只羊说：“咩。”然后它从克鲁利面前跳了过去。

第二只羊说：“咩咩。”然后它也从克鲁利面前跳了过去。

第三只羊说：“咩咩咩。”然后它跟在前两只羊后面从克鲁利面前跳了过去。

克鲁利突然觉得羊长得跟亚茨拉菲尔很像。

他的大脑开始不受控制地思考关于羊和亚茨拉菲尔的问题。

首先，他们都是白色的。其次，他们都很柔软，特别丰腴，抱起来很舒服。天使有一头软乎乎又蓬松的浅金色头发，浅得发白，看起来跟质地上好的羊毛差不了多少。摸起来也差不了多少。

而且他们看上去都相当的——可爱又美味。

吸溜，蛇伸出舌头舔了一下上唇。

甚至这个天使说话的声音都跟羊有些像呢。软绵绵的嗓音，非常友好，相当温和，没有一点攻击性。克鲁利在自己脑子里得出一个结论——亚茨拉菲尔是只羊，绵羊，白花花软绵绵的那种，会咩咩叫。

然后他脑子里跳过去的那些羊就全都变成了亚茨拉菲尔，一群白花花的软绵绵的亚茨拉菲尔冲着他咩咩叫。

恶魔觉得自己彻底睡不着了。

他绝望地睁开眼睛、侧过头，发现白花花软绵绵的天使也正睁着眼睛绝望地看着自己。

“你为什么不数羊？”克鲁利问他，“快，闭上眼睛，数羊。”

“不行。”亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉头，“羊太吵了，它们在我脑子里咩咩叫。叫声倒是挺可爱的，可是吵得我睡不着。”

然后他们一起看向天空叹了口气，特别惆怅苦闷，非常无可奈何。

又过了一段时间，亚茨拉菲尔有了一间属于自己的小屋，不是很大，但非常温暖。克鲁利在一个夜晚敲响小木屋的门，金色眼睛在夜色里非常亮，满脸都写着神神叨叨的兴奋。

“我学会了一种神奇的巫术！”恶魔说，“我跟隔壁部落的萨满学了催眠术！”

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔向后仰了仰身子。

他其实想说的是——“你是个恶魔，克鲁利，你能使用真正的奇迹，不觉得去跟人类萨满学巫术很丢脸吗”。

但最后说出口的却是——“真的吗？我们试试吧。”

克鲁利眨眨眼，神神秘秘地从怀里掏出一根绳子，绳子底下绑了块鹅卵石。然后他把绳子和鹅卵石悬在天使眼前，让它左右摇晃。

“看着它，天使。”蛇把声音压得很低，像个神棍，“看着它。”

亚茨拉菲尔非常配合，他盯着那块悬在绳子底端慢悠悠左右摇晃的鹅卵石。

“现在，听我的声音。”克鲁利的声音拉得很长，语速放慢，“放松——清空你的杂念，清空你的思绪，放松——现在什么都不要想。”

亚茨拉菲尔照做。

“放松… …呼吸放慢。你的双眼渐渐变得很沉。你漂浮在一片虚无里。然后你开始缓缓下沉。很慢——很慢——你开始感觉很困。”

亚茨拉菲尔打断了他：“我不困，克鲁利。这根本没用，而且特别傻。”

蛇面无表情地盯着他，然后吐了吐信子。一小截细长分叉的舌头飞快伸出来，又缩回去。

“你不能打断我，我在给你催眠呢。”他说。

“哦天——认真的吗？”亚茨拉菲尔皱眉，“你还不如直接用一个奇迹让我睡着！”

然后他们都安静了。

是啊——这两位非人类生物同时在心里琢磨着——我们怎么早没想到这个办法。

那是非常迷人的一个晚上。

月色清朗，风很温柔，有零零散散的虫鸣，飞鸟栖息在树梢上。松鼠们彼此窃窃私语，说那条红肚皮的邪恶大蛇最近都没有出现，真是太好了。猫头鹰听到了，于是他说：“咕咕——咕——咕——！”

克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔面对面坐在小木屋的床上，神情严肃、一本正经。

“我数到三。”克鲁利说，“然后我们就一起打响指，让对方睡觉。”

“好。”亚茨拉菲尔点点头，郑重其事，“一定要算好时间，如果你先睡着了或者我先睡着了，那后果会很可怕。”

克鲁利舔了舔上牙：“对。很可怕。”

然后他深呼吸，抬起手：“一——二——三！”

“啪。”

“啪。”

两声响指，特别清脆。

“咕咚。”

“咕咚。”

——他们一头栽倒在那张小床上。


End file.
